


Tumblr Fic 52: New

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age play of a sort?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone is over age, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, picture prompt, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling.





	Tumblr Fic 52: New

Derek closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of his cock slipping up and down in the slick on Stiles’ ass.

When Stiles came home with his head newly re-shaved… It looked so much like Stiles was sixteen again, and Derek had thought about being sixteen himself, and somehow Stiles had just understood.

He’d disappeared for a minute, and come back from the study with an old backpack with a few books in it and said, “So, you promised you’d help me with my Chem homework? Harris never sneers at you when he gives you your test papers back, so I figure you’re doing something right.”

Derek hadn’t known that this kind of roleplay was something he’d be into, but. Fuck. The shy kiss Stiles had given him over the textbook, the mumbled ‘admission’ of his virginity, and this: pretending they can’t ass-fuck ‘cause neither of them have ever done it before and are horny teenagers who just want to get off with each other. It’s shockingly sexy.

Stiles rolls hips in a way that a virgin definitely wouldn’t know to try, and Derek opens his eyes and watches his cock head near-catch again and again on Stiles’ rim and growls at how good it is. It’s strangely easy to ignore how muscular his husband is, the grey hairs on his own body, the fact that they’ve been at this for far longer than either of their teenage selves could have lasted.

“I saw you,” Stiles breathes out. He looks over his shoulder. “I saw you in the locker room. I saw how big your cock is, I saw you were uncut, too. I—” He starts jacking himself off. “I want to taste you next. Can I?” He licks his lips and adds, “I’ve never sucked anyone, can we do that, too?”

The batting lashes it what does it. Derek comes all over Stiles, and Stiles squeals with delight and surprise at how dirty it is that Derek licks it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/172432035001/derek-closes-his-eyes-and-concentrates-on-the) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/). NSFW.


End file.
